Just Friends
by LillyAndOliver
Summary: His eyes met with hers, his voice slightly trembling as he took her hands in his, "How do you know we're not meant to be just friends?" It took her a moment to respond, she was too scared, scared of losing him if she admitted she loved him.


**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Disney, the storyline however, is mine.**

~ "A girl and boy can be **just **friends, but _eventually _one of them will fall for the other, maybe _temporarily, _maybe at the _wrong time,_ maybe _too late, _or maybe, just maybe... **forever." ~**

**- Just Friends -**

Her eyes met with his, blue eyes mixing with blue as they both refused to tear their eyes off each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, biting down on her lip as she did so, her body ever so slightly trembling when his arms curled around her small waist.

The song was slow, both of them closing their eyes as their bodies sway to the music, neither of them can quite understand how they both got here – in each other's arms, so close but not close enough; not close enough for their lips to _meet, _not close enough so she could curl her fingers through his soft hair, not close enough for him to whisper how he felt in her ear.

She took the first step, their bodies touching as she put her head on his shoulder (_a perfect fit), _he grinned wider than he thought possible as his arms tightened around her, biting down on his lip as the song changed, neither of them seemingly noticing – too caught up in the moment to even care.

He inhaled deeply, taking in every moment - sight, touch, scent – he didn't want to _forget _a thing, this was the one thing he had wanted for so long; he could only ask if she wanted the same thing.

Love. It was the only thing that could explain his actions next, _love. _His arms moving slowly up her back, his breathing hitched as he moved one hand to her face, tilting her chin up before softly placing his lips on hers.

It took a _moment, _a moment of regret, a moment of wonder; a whole moment, before she responded. Her lips on his after he pulled away, her arms around his neck, fingers curled around his hair. The smile on both their faces only widening as his arms wrapped around her waist, deepening the kiss ever so slightly, eyes closed, lips never wanting to part.

She pulled away first, her fingers not leaving his hair as she looked into his brown eyes, "O-Oliver..." Her voice was little above a whisper, her smile turning into shock as he bit down on his lip, neither of them unwrapping their arms from around the other.

"Lilly..." His own voice was low, blue eyes mixing with brown, not daring to blink just in case she turned away from him. A whispered apology came from the distressed looking girl next, tears ready to pour from her eyes before she turned away, moving away from him like he had burnt her.

Oliver looked at the girl, calling her name before grabbing her again, gently pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't want to ruin anything..." She finally told him, pulling away and biting her lower lip, a small blush creeping up on her pale cheeks. Oliver nodded slowly, running his fingers through his hair and smiling nervously at her,

"How do you know this isn't what's meant to happen? That me and you... aren't meant to be _just _friends?" She contemplated it for a second, turning away and turning back to him a few times, her feet nervously tapping down on the sand.

"How do you know we should be more?" She tilted her head to the side a little, trying to work out the logic behind dating her best friend, the same person she had loved for as long as she could remember.

"How do you know we aren't meant to be?" He took one step towards her, a small smile forming on his features as she looked up at him,

She thought about it for a second, staying where she was, her eyes not leaving him, "How do you know that we won't fail?" His smile faltered a little, but he took another step forwards, closing the gap between them.

"I love you Lilly Truscott, believe it or not... like it or not, but it's true.. I love you." Oliver brushed some of her blonde locks out of her face, behind her ear, his eyes not leaving hers as he spoke.

"I-I..." She hated this feeling, and only _he _could do this to her – take away her breath, make her stumble over her words, take away all her confidence - "I love you too, Oliver Oken." She blushed before placing her hands on his chest, softly kissing his lips.

_When friendship becomes more... _


End file.
